pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Noticiario Poke-Noti
Aqui van cosas que pasan en la wiki Semana 1 ¡¡¡EXTRA, EXTRA!!! *Descubren que a Dom le gusta Mary. *¿Una nueva region? Hay rumores de una nueva region creada por un desconocido que no la a creado aun llamada región Seater. *Nueva isla en Saidiway, confirman que esta nueva isla se llama Isla Chocolate por que según se dice el cuento de Hansen y Gretel se creo ahí. *Marina y Bridgette creen que Kelly es su amiga perdida. Semana 2 ¡¡¡EXTRA, EXTRA!!! *¿Sabíais que a Alberto le gusta Ana pero a ella no le importa al principio porque a ella le gustaba Richy pero luego ella le gusta a Alberto aunque a él no le importa ya porque le gusta otra chica? *El Pokémon legendario de la nueva región de Platino a la carga que se dice en el articulo de todas las regiones de Platino a la carga se llama Reascule se pronuncia Reiscul es tipo Hierba y Agua su habilidad es Levitación y Cura Natural. Él, ayuda a Ardeus y Arceus a crear la naturaleza y lo que hay en el fondo del océano creo tambien a Manaphy, el Príncipe del Mar y Phione la Hada del Río para cuidar el fondo de mar y puede volar sale cuando el océano y la naturaleza corra riesgo revive la naturaleza dañada y el fondo del mar, es extremadamente poderoso. Semana 3 ¡¡¡EXTRA, EXTRA!!! *Los personajes de Pokémon: Vida Iluminada protagonizarán una historia. *A Richy le gusta Ruth. *Marina sigue con sus Dex. *Arándano crea Pokémon Oscuros. *Se decide que por el cumpleaños de un Usuario, Marina pondrá una tarta de cumple. *Pronto se verá un legendario de la región Kemii que es otro de los compañeros de juegos de Ardeus. Se llama Millanium. *Hay muchas parejas en esta Wikia. *Se a descubierto una nueva evolución para Eevee, esta se llamaa Wineon, del tipo volador, solo hecha para la Seater Dex. Semana 4 ¡¡¡EXTRA, EXTRA!!! *Marina crea el Camino del Eevee, de Pokémon de sus regiones. *En la región Reliquia, los dos Pokémon de nombres Kuker y Muxer, son un diablo y un ángel, repectivamente. *Marina atrapa un Junjun. *Marina101 se pone con nuevas creaciones. *JuanGP y Flower Star son de Argentina. *Se crean nuevos Pokémon. Semana 5 *Marina participa en un super test de Pokémon en una web y acierta todas las preguntas sin ningún fallo. *Hace unos días, pusieron en Jetix Giratina y el defensor de los Cielos. *El usuario Ridley100 es mexicano y no tiene clases por culpa de la gripe porcina. *Se registra... ¿Clagp? *Se planean nuevos artículos... *Algunos usuario estan malhumorados por tontadas... Atención Esto lo pueden editar todos los usuarios. Regreso Bueno yo voy a rescatar este articulo me parece muy bueno-Nicolas493 Semana del 1-7 de marzo 2010 *Descubrimos que Tanita esta bien *Se registra Pili *Pili crea su saga *WDP nos trae los capitulo 22-25 de GAJS *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 15-22 de PAU *Firefer nos trae los capitulos 20-23(el final) de isla del drama *Se acaba el concurso de invitados en NG *Shasta88 y Alux se vuelven adminsitradores *Shasta88 y Little Yoshi fundan un sitio de adopcion:Centro de Adopción Shasta y Little Yoshi *raichulox-30 rescata su región unión *Firefer crea su region *Se funda el CDC *Dialga Palkia crea su region Semana del 8-14 de marzo 2010 *Firefer anuncia el sucesor de isla del drama *Shasta88 y WDP hacen un cruze entre GAJS Y PAU *Extra Extra!Chimecho17 vuelve a Fakémon ! *Shasta88 nos trae el capitulo 23-25 de PAU *WDP nos trae el capitulo 26 de GAJS *Chimecho17 trae el nuevo Fanfic:Pokecole,La aventura *Tanita y Ocena Pikachu preparan una saga llamada GVA *Little Yoshi crea unas mascotas llamadas nightmurs *Nos hacen una "critica constructiva(en el primer mensaje)" que para mi es destructiva pero bueno juzgenlo/juzgadlo ustedes/vosotros. *Se registra Frost-Kun *Se registra Dani-Cris *Platino a la carga anuncia Pokemon Ranger misions *Tanita crea un concurso de invitados a GVA y aparentemente todos ganan *Shasta88 crea un blog con imagenes de los personajes del anime y sus pokemon Semana del 15-21 de marzo 2010 *WDP nos trae los capitulos 27-30 de GAJS *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 26-27 de PAU *Nicolas493 nos trae los capitulos 2-3 de RL *Juby3 nos trae los capitulos 1-2 de MMEC *Se registra BasuraVolcanica *Se registra Mario Bones *Se registra Tanya Eevee *Platino anuncia el remake de riamao y floresterina!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Atencion:' A partir de ahora ya no podran poner cosas de sus sagas aqui, vayan al noticiero de WDP *La amistad de dos usuarios especificos se acaba *Jirachi+ crea una tienda de Encargos *Juby3 crea su saga MMEC *Nicolas493 y Shasta88 ya tienen heart gold!!! *Nicolas493 anuncia la version mejorada de agata y crisiberlio Semana del 22-29 de marzo 2010 *Acelfcolori anuncia el titulo de su nueva novela que está pensando: Aunque seamos diferentes *juby3 planea mejorar los articulos de sus personajes,pokemon,y dex!!! pueden ayudar si es nesesario *little yoshi crea un blog donde dice que no estara en semana santa *Se anuncia el Nintendo 3DS!!!!! El sucesor del DS!!!! *La pelicula 12 estara en españa el 4 de abril!!!...y eso que nisiquiera han anunciado batallas galacticas *Juby3 crea una nueva region: Snark, con su respectivo anime *Juby3 crea Pokemon Colosseum 3, tambien crea una nueva consola llamada...¿wii 360? *Aparentemente la pelicula 11 se estrenara en latinoamerica en abril!!!! *Shasta88 nos trae el capitulo 28 de PAU *Suicune R nos trae el capitulo 1 de TEH *CURRO dice que se va porque prefiere Habbo *Se registra Diana8 *Diana8 crea su dex *Suicune, Tanita y Paula se unen para formar TEH *Iris y Kawaii Kiwi crean juntas Diario de una gemela Semana Santa, marzo 29-abril 1, 2010 *Archivo:MedallaPrimeraDexCompleta.pngNicolas493, el primer usuario en completar una Dex con 125 pokemon! *WDP nos trae los capitulos 31-35 de GAJS *Cambiamos de cabecera, y mas adelante cambiamos de estilo *Mediante un avance descubrimos que el gran festival de shinoh sera en mayo en japon y el campeonato en julio!!!! *Perdon si no entre esta semana pero me estan arreglando el compu la otra semana las noticias si estaran completas!!! *La pelicula 12 se estrena en españa Semana del 5-11 de abril 2010 *Juby3 es administrador *Entra Maya1999 *Se regista Budew8 *Estilista Iris tiene blogs sobre los EVs *Pili nos trae los capitulos 1-3 de su serie sobre las aventuras de Pili *Shasta88 crea los Premios Punto.Wikia *'Se ponen los nombres de los juegos de la quinta generacion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! blanco y negro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' *Nicolas493 hace un poster de la Cartoon Dex *Nicoals493 nos trae el capitulo 4 de RL *Shasta88 nos trae el capitulo 29 de PAU *Suicune R crea su saga Chrono Fakemon y nos trae el capitulo 1 *Buizelfan nos trae una tienda de imagenes anime Semana del 12-18 de abril 2010 *La wikia se queda casi vacía por completo. ¿Hay un nuevo virus muy contagioso? Sí, solo búsquenlo y lo encontraran bien vistoso. *Se funda pokefanon.deviantart.com, pero no nos sirve de nada a los que no tenemos deviantart *Se registra Koenma *Chmecho17 crea la dalight dex *WDP crea encuestas de GAJS *Nicolas493 crea un fanfic sobre el ultimo episodio del anime normal *Hay rumores de una nueva saga de Shasta88... *Chimecho17 esta de cumple el 16 de abril *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 30-32 de PAU *WDP nos trae el capitulo 36 de GAJS *Nicolas493 nos trae el capitulo 5 de RL *Acelfcolori crea su saga LET *Llegamos a los 3000 articulos!!! Semana del 19-25 de abril 2010 *Hay rumores de una segunda temporada de GAJS... *Aipom18 nos trae los iniciales de su nueva dex *Estilista Iris nos trae un blog con un poema *Shasta88 nos trae el capitulo 33 de PAU *WDP nos trae el capitulo 37 de GAJS *WDP nos trae el capitulo 1 de LCE *Pili nos trae el capitulo 6 de SJT *Nicolas493 nos trae el capitulo 6 de RL *Suicune R nos trae el capitulo 2 de Chrono Fakemon *Alux vuelve *Kawai Kiwi prepara su dex *Chimecho17 nos trae el capitulo 1-2 de su saga PAAG *¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Feliz dia de la tierra, del idioma y del niño!!!!!!! *Shasta88 ha cambiado su firma por --[[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 00:24 23 abr 2010 (UTC) *Alux anuncia otra entrega de premios en este mes ampliación de la noticia en Noticiario Pokémon *Chimecho17 hara sus fanfics con caras MM! *Hoy sabado es la entrega de los premios.wikia *Acelfcolori nos trae su saga Lados opuestos *Platino a la carga nos trae su juego "Brillo estelar" Semana del 26 de abril-2 de mayo 2010 *Firefer busca inspiraciones... *Shasta88 nos trae el capitulo 35-37 de PAU *Se registra Alexvr3espanha *¿como deberia ser la quinta generacion en el anime? Voten en el blog de Firefer *La pelicula de PAU ya esta disponible: Poké-vacaciones de locura *Nuevo pokemon revelado el 9 de mayo!!!!! *Nueva temporada en EEUU: ¡Pokemon DP: Victoria de la liga Sinnoh! *Platino prepara los capitulos de Muncar 3 *Se registra Munchlax-code *Segunda temporada de GAJS comfirmada *Vuelve el concurso de invitados en GAJS Semana del 3-9 de mayo 2010 *Alexvr3espanha nos trae varios juegos: Opalo, Citrino, Darkesmerald y Ranger: Leyendas del tiempo *Alex(shiny rayquaza) nos trae un centro de intercambios *Se registra ♥Aracelly♥ *Se registra el creador de la competencia Alecran *Platino prepara su Fanfic Kanto Collection *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 38-40 de PAU *Nicolas493 nos trae los capitulos 7-8 de RL *Bloquean a un usuario por poner fakemon creados por otra gente =0 *Alux le cambia el nombre a Ayamo, ahora es Iyato *Shasta88 anuncia su nueva saga PRE para el 2011 *Suicune R nos pregunta cuales son nuestro juegos favoritos en su blog *iris nos trae una acertijo *FELIZ DIA A SUS MADRES Semana del 10-16 de mayo 2010 *WDP les dice a los usuarios que ganaron que pueden volver a proponer y automaticamente ganan...¿aceptaran? *Juby3 crea Fakémon Special y un grupo de colaboradores *Pili nos trae los capitulos 9-10 de LAP *Nicolas493 nos trae el capitulo 9 de RL *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 41-42 de PAU *'Inciales, junto con protagonoistas, nombre la region y de una ciudad de la QUINTA generacion finalmente revelados!!!!!!!!!' *En exclusiva!shasta revela que little yoshi si tenia el permiso de subir a los coldice¿que hara platino y little yoshi ahora? :O *Alux piensa en hacer remakes de la tercera generacion *Firefer crea una region basada en warcraft *Iris revela las cajas oficiales de Pokémon Glasé y Estelar *'UNANSE AL MANGA DE LA WIKI ' *Ayudemos a Alux con sus remakes de Hoenn! Semana del 17-23 de mayo 2010 *Dialga Palkia hace una saga llamada "Universe of Pokémon" *Se registra Many3 *Se registra PIKACHU *Se registra Pokegarchomp *Se registra Mistylove *Se registra Victoria3 *Alux crea los remakes de Ruby y Zafiro *Juby3 crea su cuarta generacion *Pili nos trae un centro de adopcion con temas de granja *Ya se sabe el resultado del gran festival *Dialga Palkia prepara un concurso de UP *Dialga Palkia nos trae el capitulo 1 de UP *WDP nos trae los capitulo 38-39 de GAJS *Shasta88 nos trae el capitulo 43 de PAU *Shasta88 nos trae un especial de Mundo misterioso de 5 capitulos y nos trae del 1-2 *Pili nos trae el capitulo 12 de LAP *Azelfcolori nos trae el capitulo 1 de Lados opuestos *Juby3 nos trae el capitulo 3 de MMEC *Diana8 nos trae su saga Pokemon Luz y oscuridad *Mistylove nos trae su saga Walker boys *Tanita nos trae otro centro de adopcion *Platino tiene un pez llamada ana *Juby3 hace un proyecto sobre sprites del anime Semana del 24-30 de mayo 2010 *Juby3 crea una saga llamada "Tras la liga Takuta!" *Pili crea un concurso de invitados a LAP *MASCOTAS DE LA QUINTA GENERACION REVELADAS! *Platino descubre el 3D en HGSS *Se registra Jirachi plus *Se registra Pokeale *Se registra Hiperpikachuchu *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 3-4 de su especial MM *Hiperpikachuchu crea la región Keibo y a Lickityke *Juby3 nos pregunta que pasara en la 2da temporada de Takuta *Kawaii Kiwi e Iris crean su saga Pokémon World Challenge Semana del 31 de mayo-6 de junio 2010 *Iris y Kiwi nos traen los capitulos 1-2 de PWC *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 44-46 de PAU *Nicolas493 nos trae el capitulo 10 de RL *Pokeale nos trae el capitulo 1 de LBO *Hiperpikachuchu creara una adopcion de huevos *Pokeale crea una adopcion de fakemon *Iris y Kiwi crean un formulario para invitados en PWC(se encuentra en la discucion del articulo principal) *Luisandreoandreu crea un centro de adopcion y modificacion *Se registra Lisbeth Glaceon *Alux da regiones basadas en Andalucia, España *Pókeale crea su saga LBO *Juby3 crea su saga Pokemon! *'Se estrena la temporada 13!!' *Shasta88 hace un test de PAU *Feliz cumpleaños Platino!!!!!!! Semana del 7-13 de junio 2010 *Pokale nos trae los capitulos 2-3 de su saga LBO *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 47-49 de PAU *Aracelly nos trae el capitulo 1 de IUP *Juby3 nos trae el capitulo 1 de Pokemon! *Tanita crea una tienda de sprites *Aracelly crea su saga IUP *CURRO crea una tienda donde transforma artowrks en sprites *Pokeale hace un concurso de invitados en LBO *Pokeale en su blog hace un concurso de evoluciones de los iniciales de la Quinta *'SIETE NUEVOS POKEMON y LA NUEVA PROFESORA REVELADOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' *juby3 prevee capitulos de su saga hasta el numero 5 por ahora.y la aparicion de un nuevo personaje *juby 3 tiene un nuevo trauma:Owl city--I like to make myself belive the planet earth turns slowly--Fireflies *(SIN CONFIRMAR)Posible evolucion de tauros en la quinta generacion *Aipom 18 (Marcela) empieza su saga y su región: Otomí y saga: Cielo y tierra Semana del 14-20 de junio 2010 *Curro inventa el evento Fiestas Japonesas *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 50-52 de PAU *Frost-Kun nos trae los capitulos 1-3 de PMMLDP *WDP nos trae los capitulos 40-41 de GAJS *Pili nos trae el capitulo 14 de LAP *Nicolas493 nos trae el capitulo 11 de RL *Juby3 nos trae los capitulos 3-5 de Pokemon! *CURRO nos trae los capitulos 1-2 de PYT *A Acelfcolori le gusta un usuario de aqui... *Frost-Kun nos trae una tienda de todo *Juby3 nos presenta un concurso pokémon!!! recuerden que pueden ser juez o coordinadores,y que pueden usar sus mascotas(coldice o quimeras etc) o fakemons *Se registra Kakapon *Llega un nuevo noticiario...mejoras en poke-noti...verano 2010 *Luisandreoandreu y Pokeale crean sus juegos pokemon edicion pokemon y pokemon edicion fakemon y podemos ayudarle en sus blog. Semana del 21-27 de junio 2010 *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 53-55 de PAU *WDP nos trae los capitulo 42-44 de GAJS *Juby3 nos trae el capitulo 6 de Pokemon! *Nicolas493 nos trae el capitulo 12 de RL *Acelfcolori nos trae el capitulo 2 de Lados Opuestos *Frost-Kun nos trae los capitulos 4-5 de PMMLDP *CURRO nos trae los capitulos 4-5 de PYT *Juby3 crea un foro donde podemos elegir a la mascota de la wiki *Dialga Palkia crea un blog donde le podemos pedir caratulas o logos de juegos y sagas *Hiperpikachuchu crea un concurso para dar los huevos de reshiram y zekrom *Platino dice en su blog que la mascota de la wiki sera un fakemon segun la estacion, voten en su blog *Pokeale y Hiperpikachuchu estan peleados porque pokeale robo la idea de un orfanato de huevos. Estilista Iris trata de calmar la pelea, pero parece que las aumenta con las amenazas de borrar que esta dejando. ¿Que pasara? *'NUEVOS POKEMON SIN PREVIO AVISO REVELADOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Semana del 28 de junio-4 de julio 2010 *CURRO nos trae el capitulo 6 de PYT *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 56-60 de PAU *Frost-Kun nos trae los capitulos 6-9 de PMMLDP *Juby3 nos trae el capitulo 7 de Pokemon! *[[User blog:Nicolas493/Nuevo anime!!!|'Nuevas cosas del anime de la Quinta Generacion confirmadas!' ]] *Shasta88 y Tanita planean una nueva saga *Se registra Kangaskhan1 Semana del 5 de julio-11 de julio 2010 *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 61-64 de PAU. En este ultimo inicia el gran festival. *Shasta88 nos trae el ultimo capitulo de PMM *Nicolas493 nos trae los capitulos 13-15 de RL *Acelfcolori nos trae el capitulo 4-5 de Lados Opuestos *Frost Kun nos trae los capitulos 10-14 de PMMLDP *Pili nos trae el capitulo 15 de LAP *Juby3 nos trae el capitulo 8 de Pokemon! *Alux vuelve otra vez *Se registra Brahiango2 *Se registra Atrapalos ya *Se registra JuanPaBJ16 *Feliz cumpleaños Shasta88 y Juanes/Rika (hermano de Pika)!!! *Juby e Hiper crean la linea evolutiva con mas factores(la de juby)que inculye 2 preevoluciones alternas (y una de ellas con varias evoluciones alternas)y 2 evoluciones alternas *'Muchisimos nuevos pokemon son revelados cada dia. Ven su pagina de noticias mas cercana'. Esta semana se han revelado 9. *Se estrena la pelicula 13 en Japon *Juby3 prevee nuevos juegos.pronto seran revelados.se sabe que seran naranja otoño y otro desconosido Semana del 12-18 de julio 2010 *Frost-Kun nos trae un concurso de adivinar el maximo legendario de Star *WDP nos trae una entrevista sobre la temporada 2 de GAJS *Frost-Kun nos trae el capitulo 15 de PMMLDP *Pili nos trae el capitulo 16 de LAP *Juby3 nos trae el capitulo 9 de Pokemon! *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 65-67 de PAU *Nicolas493 nos trae el capitulo 16 de RL *Se registra Metal kirby *Se registra Pokeanton *Se registra Gallademaster *Se registra Alex pokemon *Juby3 planea crear una saga en conjunto basada en super smash bros brawl *Little Yoshi nos trae un centro de adopcion *Tanita nos trae imagenes graciosas xD *Hiperpikachuchu y Brahiango nos traen una tienda de encargos cada uno *Acelfcolori nos pide su opinion sobre Lados Opuestos Semana del 19-25 de julio 2010 *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 68-70 de PAU *Brahiango nos trae los capitulos 1-3 de PARC *Shasta y Tanita nos traen los capitulos 1-2 de BAS *'Muchisimos nuevos pokemon son revelados cada dia. Ven su pagina de noticias mas cercana'. Esta semana se ha revelado 1 y se han dado 5 nombres, uno al pokemon roca faltante de oha shuta y el otro al legendario que salio en el Trailer. *Metal Kirby nos trae un concurso de adivinar su legendario *Raichulox nos trae una tienda de huevos *Esta de moda presentar fakemon en los blogs *Brahiango nos trae un concurso de invitados a PARC *Se acerca la segunda temporada de PAU, sin ofender esta mucho mas cerca que la de GAJS *FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FRANK *'Por favor cambien la imagen lateral de Reshiram!!!!!!' *Se registra Alex pokemon *Se registra Shadowolf90death *A partir de ahora, la idea de los huevos con eclosion por ediciones tiene Copyright, que vence 70 años depués de la muerte del autor, QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA REALIZACIÓN DE ESTOS SIN PERMISO DE Hiperpikachuchu. *Feliz cumpleaños Juby ^^!!!!! *FrostKun empieza la pelicula de PMMLDP *Tanita y shasta hacen un concurso de invitados en BAS *Gallademaster hace un concurso de invitados en FGAE *Ahora, el antiguo Chat ha sido actualizado: Aquí la nueva contraseña esta en las paginas de discusion de la mayoria de usuarios. Si no la tienen contacten a Frost-Kun Semana del 26 de julio-1 de agosto 2010 *Shasta88 y Tanita nos traen los capitulos 3-6 de BAS *Gallademaster nos trae el capitulo 1 de FGAE *Nicolas493 nos trae los capitulos 17-18 de RL *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 71-72 de PAU *Brahiango nos trae el capitulo 4 de PARC *Alex pokemon nos trae una adopcion de huevos misteriosos *Nicolas493 mejora su Fanfic de Pokemon, el ultimo episodio *Frost-Kun hace un concurso de batallas pokémon *Se registra Naxolucario *Se registra PokéGuiador *Se registra Typhlosion18 *Se registra Yenthami. *'Muchisimos nuevos pokemon son revelados cada dia. Ven su pagina de noticias mas cercana'. Esta semana se han revelado 3 entre otras cosas. *Pokeguiador esta regalando huevos legendarios en su blog *Voten en Fakemon Destacado! Llevamos 8 meses en eleccion y nadie vota!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Pika nos trae un blog con rumores de la quinta generacion *Se crea una Dex exclusiva paa los usuarios del Xat llamada Z Dex *Curro se vuelve administrador Semana del 2-8 de agosto 2010 *Gallademaster nos trae el capitulo 2 de FGAE *Brahiango2 nos trae el capitulo 5 de PARC *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 73-74 de PAU *Nicolas493 nos trae el capitulo 19 de RL *Se registra Arson Togena 1313 *Se registra Light Pichu *'Muchisimos nuevos pokemon son revelados cada dia. Ven su pagina de noticias mas cercana'. Esta semana se han revelado 4 entre otras cosas. *La Wikia tiene múltiples acortadores (TinyURL: http://tinyurl.com/Pokefanon, is.gd: http://is.gd/e15W9, bit.ly: http://bit.ly/9P6Q2c) y también su xat (TinyURL: http://tinyurl.com/pokefanonxat, is.gd: http://is.gd/e16nZ, bit.ly: http://bit.ly/9sOAcb). ¡Pronto habrán nuevos shorcuts como link para editar, etc! *La wiki cambia de estilo otra vez *Hiperpikachuchu se vuelve administrador *Pili tambien se vuelve administradora Semana del 9-15 de agosto 2010 *'Muchisimos nuevos pokemon son revelados cada dia. Ven su pagina de noticias mas cercana'. Esta semana se ha revelado 1 entre otras cosas. *Shasta88 nos trae el ultimo capitulo(75) de la primera temporada de PAU. *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 76-77 de PAU2. *Shasta88 y Tanita nos traen el capitulo 8 de BAS. *Brahiango2 nos trae el capitulo 6 de PARC. *Nicolas493 nos trae el capitulo 20 de RL. *Tanita nos trae el capitulo 1 de AMB. *Al parecer las peleas de la wikia se resuelven. *Dialga Palkia y Little Yoshi se van de vacaciones. *Basura Volcanica no puede hacer artworks por un tiempo. *Se registra Leoccstic. *La Wiki cambia de portada y de estilo otra vez... *Esta semana, Pikachuman esta al tope con los archivos gif, si quieren uno, ¡pidanlo en su tienda!. *Se crea Fakemon, el reality. Semana del 16-22 de agosto 2010 *Se registra Lilithompson *Se registra QchoPatrick *'Hiperpikachuchu' no es quien dice ser......ES UNA CHICA =0 *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 78-82 de PAU *Brahiango2 nos trae los capitulo 1-3 de Fakemon, el reality *Pokeguiador nos trae los capitulos 1-3 y un concurso de invitados de GAPM *Mantadragon nos trae los capitulos 1-7 de PMMLS *'Muchisimos nuevos pokemon son revelados cada dia. Ven su pagina de noticias mas cercana'. Esta semana se han revelado 2 y se ha oficializado 1. *Se registra Mantadragon *Se registra Zoey Sinnoh *Feliz cumpleaños Little Yoshi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Se crea un concurso para elegir a la nueva chica protagonista de PAU *Se crean varias sagas *QchoPatrick crea el Concurso: Personajes de CH:VK para su nueva historia Crónicas de un héroe: Viajes por Kanto Semana del 23-29 de agosto 2010 *Se registra Barrantes *Se registra Santi the Best 97 *Mantadragon nos trae los captiulos 8-14 de PMMLS *QchoPatrick nos trae los capítulos 1-3 de CH:VK *Gallademaster nos trae el capitulo 4 de FGAE *Frank y Tanita nos traen el capitulo 1 de FKAS *Pokeale nos trae el captiulo 5 de LBO *Nicolas493 nos trae el capitulo 21 de RL *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 83-84 de PAU *Pokeale nos trae el episodio 1 de SDMEK,SDMEK 1. *Fakemon wiki llega a los 4,000 artículos!!! *Naxo nos trae el Centro de adopción Naxolucario!!!!!! *'La liga Pokémon de Sinnoh llega a su fin en Japon' *Alux y Pokeale crean una tienda de quimeras cada uno *Naxolucario nos trae su Tienda de quimeras de Naxolucario!! *Pokeale crea la Saga ¡'El sueño de ser el mejor entrenador de Kanto'! Abreviado, SDMEK. *¡¡Platino a la carga renova la comedia Lo que la caca se llevó!! *Juby3 como raro abandona otra de sus regiones, Takuta *Pokeale nos trae el capitulo 1 de SDMEK Semana del 30 de Agosto al 5 de Septiembre del 2010 * Pokeale nos trae los capitulos 2-4 de SDMEK * Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 85-87 de PAU * Brahiango2 nos trae el capitulo 4 de Fakemon el reality * Alexrv3espanha nos trae el capitulo 1 de HGH:LK * QchoPatrick nos trae los capítulos 4 y 5 de CH:VK * Nicolas493 nos trae el capitulo 22 de RL * PokéGuiador y Gallademaster crean una nueva saga llamada DGI. * Se registra MASTER POKEMON * Se registra Nike99 * Se registra Emploeon18 * Proximamente por el usuario Gallademaster los premios Fascar atentos al noticiario y al blog de Gallademaster * Bulbasaur98 crea una tienda para mejorar quimeras y sprites *'Muchisimos nuevos pokemon son revelados cada dia. Ven su pagina de noticias mas cercana'. Esta semana se han revelado 2 y se ha adado el rumor de 6. *Tanita revela su verdadero nombre al publico =0 *Platino crea una wiki acerca de Pikackaka llamada Fakémon Wiki - Keiko Semana del 6-13 de septiembre de 2010 *'Muchisimos nuevos pokemon son revelados cada dia. Ven su pagina de noticias mas cercana'. Esta semana se han revelado 23 y se han dado rumores de muchos más. *Pili nos trae el capitulo 17 de LAP *Mantadragon nos trae el capitulo 19 de PMMSL *Se acercan los premios Fascar! *Alex pokemon nos trae los capitulos 1-2 de GHE *Shasta88 nos trae el capitulo 89 de PAU. *QchoPatrick nos trae el capítulo 6 de la saga CH:VK *Feliz cumpleaños Aipom18!!!! *Alex pokemon crea una saga GHE *Brahiango2 nos trae el capitulo 5 de Fakemon el reality *Se registra Herrerus2000 *Se registra Csuarezllosa *Se acaba la saga diamante y perla en Japon!!!!!!!!!! *PokéGuiador vuelve a empezar la saga GAPM